


Alone

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas sees a cute boy walking home one night.





	Alone

It was a little past ten at night when Lukas drove home from the club he had been at. A few of his friends had drug him there and he decided to leave early. He couldn't get grounded again. Plus all of the girls that were touching him and standing too close to him made him feel weird. He needed space. That's just how it always was. He was taking back roads back to Tivoli which was most likely a bad idea but dealing with the highway this late wouldn't be fun. There's more police there to ask why he's out so late as if he wasn't going home.

While he was driving he noticed a boy walking down the road. He has curly hair and pale skin from what Lukas could tell using the light on his motorcycle. He was on his phone, walking slowly and calmly like it wasn't even late at night. Lukas slowed down and drove past him, just to get a closer look and make sure it wasn't some older guy that looked like a serial killer. 

Once Lukas could see his face he felt his heart flutter, something he'd never really felt before. He needed to talk to his boy, even if it killed him. He pulled over towards the side of the road and stopped right in front of the boy.

The boy looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Why are you out so late?" Lukas replied, ignoring the boys question.

"Because I'm walking home. Why are you out so late?"

Lukas closed his eyes, sighing. "I'm going home, too." 

"Then you should hurry up. Its past your bedtime." The boy stepped around Lukas and kept walking, looking back down at his phone.

Lukas backed up and started driving right next to him. "When you walk you should walk the opposite way of the traffic so if someone hits you, you can make eye contact with them."

"That's a bit morbid, isn't it?" The boy looked up at Lukas with a small smile and Lukas nearly fell off his bike.

"I mean.. I guess."

The boy stayed silent.

"I'm Lukas."

"Good for you."

"What's your name?" 

"Philip."

Lukas nodded. "Do you want a ride?" 

"Why would I?"

"Because it's late.. and you're small. You'd need someone to protect you."

Philip stopped walking and raising his eyebrows. "What makes you think I can't protect myself?"

Lukas bit his lip. "I.. just thought.. you're alone and.. short and-" 

Philip slipped his hand into his pocket and held up a knife. "I'm just fine on my own. I don't need some rich kid on a motorcycle protecting me."

Lukas sighed. "It's not that.. I just.."

"What?"

"You're cute and you're walking alone and I thought it'd be a good pick up line." 

Philip smiled again, bigger this time. He slipped the knife into his pocket and climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Lukas' torso. "Just tell me I look like I could kill a man or something."

Lukas smiled, revving his engine. "Got it."


End file.
